paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Alkonost Propaganda Walker
"*Singing* I'm riding the prairie on my stallion, a mustang as such, and my sweetheart Mary now knits a stocking for me, a thousand miles away from here." :- Eduard Khil song being broadcast on Loudspeakers. The song is popular with both sides, but cheers Soviets while distracting Allies Tactical Analysis *'The Screamer': Armed with speakers and screens, the Alkonost's job is to support troops rather than fight directly. The deluge of propaganda demoralises enemy infantry. Friendly infantry, on the other hand, are inspired to fight harder when in the presence of these mounts. *'The Morale Mount': With a Commissar onboard, the Alkonost's effectiveness is boosted, allowing it to inspire even vehicles around it. *'Up the Volume': If need be, the Alkonost can increase the intensity of the propaganda for a short time. This whips up friendly infantry into an absolute frenzy, boosting their attack and speed at the cost of defence. *'Run for the hills': Due to their support role and lack of armament, these walkers should never be used on their own. Operational History While most Commissars operate on the ground, to truly inspire the common soldier a special mount was made for any Commissar willing to use it. A simple four legged platform was picked to carry the Commissar, in full view of the battlefield, to inspire pride in his comrades and fear in foes. Behind him is a group of screens and speakers, constantly rotating so everyone can see and hear the constant propaganda films, speeches, and heroic music. When a Commissar is not available, the machine operates automatically and only needs to be driven, though it's not nearly as effective as the propaganda is general and not really fitting to the situation. A conscript is little comforted by a report of greater shoe production when he's in the mud dodging enemy fire. However, when a Commisar is on hand to pick what to play, it can inspire fire in a (Soviet) man's heart like nothing else. Like its namesake, the Alkonost Propaganda Walker makes conscripts forget all the hardships he has to face, and inspires him to fight all the more, ignoring whatever the enemy throws at him. At the same time, the whole display frightens and disturbs even battle hardened soldiers of the enemy side; it's almost as if they were fighting the entire Union at once. The walker was dubbed the Alkonost after the legendary bird of Slavic mythology, who's voice was so sweet as to cause the listener to forget everything. The Soviets named something after a Slavic entity for no good reason Allied intelligence can figure out. When a POW was asked why the Soviets named something after another country's mythological creation, the POW rhetorically asked why the Allies would name their main fighter plane after another culture's less-than-masculine poet deity. Incidentally, unit morale between battles have risen sharply since the introduction of these vehicles. The commissars, strict and heartless as they're described to be, are allowed to take with them records of famous Russian folk songs or other music besides the anthems and propaganda. These include famous music like Polyushka Polye or the 1812 Overture, which are often played before an attack. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Russia